Derniers moments
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Gin se fait attaquer par aizen et commence a mourir et a regretter de ne pas avoir pu LA venger.. voici ses dernières paroles et ses derniers sentiments avant de disparaitre pour l'éternité. Gin X Rangiku ! défi lancé par Phantom Claire. OS triste et émouvant... j essai de faire passer le max de sentiments aux lecteurs! bonne lecture ! :D


Bonjours chers lecteurs :D me voici de retour pour un nouvel os ^^

ceci est un défi (une fois de plus, ouais ,j'adore ça ! hésitez pas à m'en lancer les gens :D) de Phantom Claire cette fois :)

Bleach ne m'appartiens pas, mais a Tite Kubo ! (snif...)

_bref, voici mon os ! En espérant que cela vous plaira,_

_BONNE LECTUUURE :D_

_Point de vue GIN.._

_« L'attaque d'Aizen me blesse, bizarrement, je ne sens pas une grande douleur physique... mais, la peine de ne pas avoir réussis à la venger me ronge... mon mon sang coule... je la vois arriver, elle pleure... non ! Rangiku... ne pleure pas je t'en supplie... arrête... je n'ai pas suffisamment de force pour articuler, je voudrai tant lui avouer toute la vérité, pourquoi l'ais-je trahie, mes sentiments pour elle depuis l'enfance... je sens mon cœur violemment secoué par mes émotions trop longtemps contenues en moi... ah, si seulement j'arrivai à te le dire.. j'ouvre les yeux et les plonges dans les siens, noyés dans les larmes. Mon cœur vacille une nouvelle fois. _

-R..an..giku...

_ces mots furent prononcés très difficilement, ma gorge se remplie alors de sang et je me mis à tousser. Elle me regardai l'air profondément triste et bouleversée... _

-Gin... !

_elle était secouée par de fort sanglots _

-j..je

-Gin... ne parle pas tu va t'affaiblir plus vite, je t'en supplie tiens bon ! Tu vas t'en sortir comme à chaque fois... pas vrai ? Gin.._. _!

_les larmes de mon amie d'enfance, ma chère et tendre Rangiku ne cessent ne couler sur ses joues... je ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça... elle me pris dans ses bras et s'éloigna avec moi car avec Aizen et Ichigo dans le coin c'était très risqué. Elle me posa sur le sol. Je commença à lui parler doucement... _

-c... c'est trop.. tard... je...

_je me remis à cracher du sang _

-GIIIIIIN ! Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie !

_Sa voix était mêlée d'affolement et d'une peine infinie, pour la première fois de ma vie, des larmes présentes étaient visible dans mon regard.. je rassembla mes dernières forces pour lui parler._

-écoute moi.. je.. je vais mourir mais... j'ai... tellement de choses à te dire...

-Gin mais... tu pleure ! Moi aussi j'ai plein de choses a te dire mais avant il faut te soigner !

-non... laisse moi...

_je la voyais qui pleurai sans cesse, je ne pouvais rien y faire raaaaaaaaaaaah !et ce fichu sentiment d'impuissance !_

-Rangiku... avant que je parte je voulais que tu sache... KOF KOF KOF

_je tousse, j'étouffe... et puis non, mieux vaut ne rien lui dire cela ce ferai que de l'attrister encore plus... _

_-ne parle pas _! je...

_elle fut interrompue car elle voyait mon corps s'illuminer... oui j'allai maintenant disparaître... _

-je t'aime !

_Sa déclaration me fit sourire une dernière fois. Soudainement je senti ses lèvres se poser sur les mienne. Agréable sensation. Je lui rendit son baiser pour lui dire adieu. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui dire, elle l'avais deviné mes sentiments._mon corps se mit a disparaître en particules spirituelles.

_-_m-moi aussi... adieu me chère Rangiku... je t'aim...

_mon regard croisa une dernière fois, J'émis mon dernier souffle et disparut totalement la laissant lâchement derrière moi, hurler et pleurer de désespoir._

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAN ! _Elle pleurai toute les larmes de son corps et tapa violemment son poing contre le sol. _

_-_Pourquoi ...? Pourquoi Gin ?! Alors qu'enfin nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments ! Pourquoiiiiiiii ?!

_Seul le vent lui répondit _

_/_

**FIN**

**voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plut ! J'avoue ne pas trop être sure de mon coup x) ^^'**

**pourriez vous me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ? :D**

**merci d'avance :3**

**j'espère qu'il n'y as pas trop de fautes inattention ça m'arrive souvent xD **

**voili voilou a bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! **

**Bisous et merci de me lire chers lecteurs ! Je vous aimes ! ;3**


End file.
